


Remembering I Am

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian





	Remembering I Am

I am not worthy of your proud smiles  
Which light these fireworks in my chest.  
I am afraid you'll notice the great noises and colours  
That so dearly need to be expressed.

I am not worthy of your blind faith,   
Which you place so graciously in me.  
I say something foolish, I receive "oh god yes!"   
Running through the perfect streets of London: together, immortal, free.

I am not worthy of you, John Watson,   
Who can cure this heartless man of his cardiac infection.   
My scathing comments and loathsome deductions   
Are nothing next to your seemingly limitless perfection.

Even though I was worthless  
Even though _I was not_  
When you first leaned down to kiss me  
You made sure I forgot.


End file.
